dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Fist
|similar='Spirit of Saiyans Penetrate! Soaring Dragon Strike Shenron Blast 10x Dragon Kamehameha' }} Dragon Fist (龍拳, Ryū-Ken), also known as Dragon Fist Explosion (龍拳爆発, Ryū-Ken Bakuhatsu), is an incredibly powerful attack developed by Goku. This technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than Goku himself. Overview Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will explode out into the form of an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". Goku first uses it as a Super Saiyan 3 against Hirudegarn,Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 and he later uses it in his normal form against Super 17,Dragon Ball GT episode 47, "The Greatest Surprise" and in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Eis ShenronDragon Ball GT episode 57, "The One-Star Dragon" and Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 59, "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta" The technique directly kills Hirudegarn, mortally wounds Super 17 (allowing Goku to vaporize the evil Android by firing a Kamehameha at him), and obliterates Eis and Omega Shenron (though Omega Shenron regenerates). Goku's usage of the Dragon Fist in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT shows that the move's origins might hail from the first ''Dragon Ball'' anime and might be an updated version of the Penetrate! technique Goku uses to kill King Piccolo. The execution of the move is virtually identical to the Penetrate! move, minus the initial Kamehameha and, instead of a golden dragon, a silhouette of a Great Ape appears as Goku's inner powers. The Super Dragon Fist reappears when Goku kills Eis Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku punches through the Shadow Dragon, immobilizing him and making him fall at Goku's feet. Then, Goku punches Eis in his back, erupting in a brutal explosion with the Super Dragon. This method of the attack is Goku's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan 4 form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In this version, Super Saiyan 4 Goku strikes a fighting pose before dashing instantly at his foe and kicking him into the air. Then, he proceeds to deliver a brutal punch to the gut, which makes the target drop to the ground. Finally, Goku charges the Dragon Fist and strikes the foe's back with it summoning the huge dragon with an aura of flames around it. After the dragon circles the skies it then comes crashing down onto the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Goku later uses a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist to ensnare and then blow apart Omega Shenron. It seemed that the attack defeated the mighty Shadow Dragon, but he was able to regenerate. Appearances in Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragonball Evolution: The Game and Dragon Ball Heroes, the technique is a High Speed Rush called Dragon Fist Attack (龍撃拳, Ryūgekiken) or Super Dragon Fist (超龍撃拳; Chō Ryūgekiken; Budokai 1 and Budokai 2). Goku lunges with a short body charge, followed by a takedown punch, a turning backhand that launches the foe, then with an uppercut, followed by an inward upward-aimed spin kick to strike the foe away. As the foe is flying back, Goku palms forward at them from afar with a Kiai. The technique is often used in his Kaio-ken state, but he can also access it in his Super Saiyan form and beyond. In the Evolution game, Goku cannot follow it up with teleporting rushes. Dragon Fist the one of the few rush attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series capable of being executed against giant characters, such as Great Apes and Lord Slug in his Giant Form, since Goku first used it against the giant demon Hirudegarn. Dragon Fist can be used against the giant boss Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi by pressing the correct button commands, which finishes the fight; the attack is shown finishing Hirudegarn off in a CGI cutscene, different than most cutscenes in the game, which were similar in style to the anime. Goku can also use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and Vegeta) is able to use this attack (even though he never used it in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn or in Dragon Ball GT). Variations *'Super Dragon Fist' – A combination of the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his various Super Saiyan forms. *'10x Dragon Kamehameha' – A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques